Mysteries, Conspiracies and Theories
PandoraX is responsible for this transcription. The following is a special featurette seen on Disc 7 ("Phase 3") of the Lost: The Complete Second Season DVD box set. It is called the "Mysteries, Conspiracies and Theories", and discusses the phenomenon of fan theorizing. ---- scenes from Season 2 shown J.J. Abrams: Well, I can tell you my theory. But I can tell you that we did this thing thinking this would be a cool show that we would love. fans shown watching the show It became this thing that surpisingly a number of people embraced and had a following. And the coolest thing is to see that people aren't just thinking about it, but you know, are really smart about it, and coming to these very interesting, and often very complex, conclusions about what may or may not be happening there. Leonard Dick: My theory I think is groundbreaking. I think this is a plane that crashed on an island and mysterious things happen. grin Clayton Sasaki Fan: I would figure, aliens, dinosaurs, what is this, what is this? Invisible, electronic monster, that crashing down on bushes... Dominic Monaghan: It's all part of a dream inside a duck's brain? Fred Holt Fan: It's definitely military-oriented... and then it goes kind of metaphysical after that. Dominic Monaghan: in, though made to look like he is responding to the above I don't think it could be that. Damon Lindelof: I have several theories, it's just that... uh, which one is the right theory. I'm not going to tell you what mine is. scene of Claire shouting at Danielle Rousseau: "Tell me! Tell me where it is! Tell me!" Javier Grillo-Marxuach: The show has a very thick and complicated mythology, that y'know, includes the DHARMA Initiative, Alvar Hanso, the Numbers, the hatches, the shark, all of this other stuff. J.J. Abrams: It allows people to engage and creatively start to hypothesize. Edward Kitsis: It is no different from when you watch a who-dunnit. There's no way that in the middle, you don't go, "It's that guy. I know it's that guy because he's holding a fork." [Scenes from Maternity Leave, ending with Alex saying "Wake up."] Carlton Cuse: I don't think we ever anticipated the sort of fervent discussion of what the heck is going on in the show. Sure, we thought there would be a few people who would be speculating here and there. shown briefly But we didn't realize it would become this zeitgeist, y'know, pasttime. [Scenes from Dave of Hurley sneaking ranch, Sawyer asking him, "What do ya got there, Rerun?"; Hurley: "Nothing." Then a group of Fuselage fans sitting around on sofas laughing and clapping.] Robert Montjoy creator of "Lost Rhapsody": I have been known to beat down friends' doors if I couldn't get to watch the episode. I'm completely dependent on other people to watch the episodes as they happen, because I don't have cable. Javier Grillo-Marxuach: There's a whole core group of fans that have formed around The Fuselage, which is a Lost posting-board fan community that formed very shortly after the show began to air. shown on computer screen Karri Phillips moderator of "The Fuselage": For show night, we have a thread, it's called the "Watching live thread". In that particular episode board, it's for people if they are watching the show, will sit there and talk back and forth as the show is going on. of Eko looking around jungle. Carlton Cuse: It's crazy, I mean, people put more time into the theories of the show than we actually put into plotting the show. show studio shown, with DJ interviewing fan. Mike Sanders Radio DJ WMEZ: We're talking with Megan. Hi there, Megan. Megan Fan: Hi, how're you doing? Mike Sanders: Good. We're taking phone calls this afternoon as we recap. Last night was a rerun. Megan: "Numbers". Mike Sanders: "Numbers". Um, but with Lost fans, it matters not. It gives you another chance to catch up. Megan: Exactly. I was actually looking for Libby in the psych ward, so... with DJ interviewed separately alone for DVD. Mike Sanders: I've been here, eight months. And we started just touching base on what happened last night on Lost. Then the next thing I know, I find that there's more and more people calling in, more and more people interested and sharing theories. And it got to the point where it became a staple part of my show. studio again. Mike Sanders: Going to the phone line... Hey there, John. What's shaking this afternoon there, buddy. John phone: Not much, not much. I want to get involved in this conversation. Mike Sanders: Well, whatcha got on your mind today? Big Lost fan? John: Oh yes, huge. Even last night's rerun, I still caught things that I, y'know, missed the first time. of "Lost Notebook" shown. Mike Hanttula creator of "Lost Notebook" website: "The Lost Notebook" is one place where people can come, and kind of find evidence to what may or may not be going on in the show, and come up with their own theories. shown of Claire and Danielle Rousseau. Claire: "Where are you going?" Danielle: "You're not the only one who didn't find what they were looking for." Christina M. Kim: I love hearing all the theories that are out there. And I love my friends who come up to me and say "Oh my God, I totally know what the deal is. I figured it out." And they just lay it all out there, and they come up with the craziest stuff. Orientation film opener shown Matt Ragghianti: There are these really, really in-depth theories about The Hanso Foundation and about the DHARMA project and about how everything's connected. I think if you could take one half of Alvar Hanso's name, who is the head of the DHARMA project and the head of the Hanso Foundation, and you take that with the other half of someone's name who is actually an ancient expert in physics and electromagnetism, they would make the word "dharma". And people come up with fifteen-thousand different ways to equate the Numbers with what's happening in the real world with what's happening with something else and it all makes sense for them. And everyone has an opinion. Chelsie Takasaki fan holding up her drawing: Hurley's numbers and the word "dharma" are um, six numbers and six letters and um, in the Bible, on the sixth day, God created humans. Edward Kitsis: My theory is that it's uh... and... y'know... head They're not watching, are they? It's a giant turtle. Jean Higgins: I always loved this old Twilight Zone where all this stuff was going on, and at the end of the Twilight Zone, you pulled back and back and you realized that everything that was going on was inside a drop of water in somebody else's world. Bryan Burk: The strangest theory we've come across was actually a theory we had ourselves, which is at one time we were going to have all our characters come through the island realize that they were in Disney's California Adventure. Edward Kitsis: ...And it is a giant turtle that is floating in the ocean, and they are all on top of it... and it is only a matter of time before they figure that out. Josh Holloway: All I do is guess at home, just like everybody else. I have no clue, no one gives me any privy information. Y'know, um, and I'm glad for it... so I don't have to lie. I'm a terrible liar. Michelle Rodriguez: My personal opinion about what's going on on the island is... is that... Laughs You're gonna think I'm crazy. Alright... Yunjin Kim: In the very beginning, all the actors, whenever we sat around, we'd discuss the theories, and who, y'know, whoseever's version, whatever they read on the internet. I mean, we would go through lists of theories. of Shannon's vision of Walt in the rain shown. Dominic Monaghan: There's a theory that the little boy, Malcolm David Kelley, fine actor, had crash-landed on an island on his own, and was so bored that he started smoking bananas, and he tripped out and imagined the entire show. Which I think is good, but it doesn't make sense because that would mean he'd start imagining like the producers and the SAG awards, which I don't think a nine-year-old boy can imagine SAG awards? Jorge Garcia: My favorite was the one where there was no crash and the crash was put together as a set, kind of? And we were implanted memories that were given to us, and that's what all our flashbacks are. and black horse scene shown And so because the memories are implanted, that's why the same horse can show up on the island that Kate had in her past--because it's not a real past, it was put in her head somehow. Michelle Rodriguez: There's so many unexplained things that occur. A lot of people think that it's the government that's doing it, a lot of people think that it's Mother Nature acting up. I think it's both. Evangeline Lilly: My uh, geek fan theory that I subscribe to, is the one that we are part of some sort of a conspiratorial experiment. That we have all been hand-picked, put on a plane, the plane was sabotaged to crash, and that we were somehow, we were meant to survive. I think that human life and human casualty is just a given in this experiment that... our lives have no value. If you look at the characters on the show, almost all of us, if I'm not mistaken, really have no ties left at home. [Scene of Sawyer from The Long Con sitting in car by himself] There's pretty much nobody who's looking for us, nobody who would care that we've gone missing, and so it's safe. It's safe to dispose of human life in order to study human behavior. Yunjin Kim: One thing I know for sure is, once you settle what you need to settle, whether it's letting go of someone, forgiving yourself or forgiving someone else, once you've sort of made mend with that, you get killed off. [Scene from Two for the Road shown of Michael shooting Libby] So having lots of conflict in your character is a good thing, which means it'll make your character live long. Michelle Rodriguez: You know, Numbers are interesting, alchemy could have something to do with it, too. I think they use a lot of alchemy in the show, too, they hint at it. They hint at y'know, stars and signs and Masonry. [Scene from Maternity Leave and Staff shown] A lot of that symbolism is in there. Daniel Dae Kim: There was a huge appetite at one point uh, to kind of figure out all of the mysteries of the show. And as the mysteries became to get slowly solved or y'know, we've been teased by them, we've all... a lot of us have taken on the perspective that, "We'll find out in good time." Matthew Fox: I'm really pretty patient about finding out what it's gonna be. And for me, it's just really looking one script at a time. And um, incrementally finding out how the story is moving forward. And sort of micro... my attention is more on a micro scale than thinking what is, what is the big-big picture here. Christina M. Kim: Things do happen for a reason and there is this sort of force that is in play that connects all of our characters together. And it's all going to come together, we're going to see a lot of that going forward. Which is really cool because it has been thought out, it's not just something that is being made up. There's something very cool that's going on in play. [Scene from The Whole Truth of Kate and Sun looking at pregnancy test shown.] Carlton Cuse: What we have said and will continue to say is that we will not end the show with a cheat. It will not all have taken place in a snowglobe, it will not all have been a dream. Sawyer shown Damon Lindelof: It's all going to be about asking new questions. door map and Locke shown Y'know. To think about all the questions that you didn't know at the end of the first season. The second half of Season Three we think will be incredibly exciting in terms of opening up the show in a whole new way that I don't think anybody sees coming. *M Category:DVD *M